Cerita dari Negeri Ivalice
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Ivalice kini dikuasai oleh sebuah Clan besar yang dipimpin oleh manusia dari dunia lain. Kumpulan cerita lepas dari para anggota Clan yang dipimpin oleh Marche, cinta, persahabatan, persaingan, darah dan air mata semua tertumpah disini!
1. The Clan Who Rule Ivalice

**Cerita dari Negeri Ivalice**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ivalice and all FF Tactics Advance System. I own the plot only, no money has been made, and that's all folks.

* * *

Angin gersang bertiup membawa sekumpulan pasir panas yang membutakan mata. Bukit bukit batu berwarna kekuningan menjulang tinggi, suhu yang begitu tinggi membuat pemandangan seolah berombak. Di kejauhan terbentuk siluet fatamorgana danau yang memikat, meskipun begitu, semua orang tahu tak pernah ada danau di padang pasir Eluut.

Sekelompok pengembara berjalan perlahan melintasi lautan bukit pasir Eluut. Sesekali beberapa dari mereka melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, nampak waspada akan sesuatu. Beberapa Soldier dan Gladiator nampak mengawal tiga deret wagon barang. Duduk di salah satu wagon nampak seorang White Mage dan seorang Sniper, dari bentuk telinganya, mudah terlihat bahwa keduanya berasal dari ras Viera.

Tiupan angin bertambah kuat. Pasir tertiup menutup pandangan. Beberapa detik kemudian badai pasir terbentuk di depan mata. Suara raungan hewan menggema dari sela-sela desiran debu dan pasir.

Ckiiiitt!!! Wagon terdepan mengerem mendadak. Para Gladiator bergegas berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Para Soldier mencabut pedang mereka untuk bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan.

Sosok seekor naga berwarna merah muncul dari balik salah satu batu pasir. Tak berapa lama muncul beberapa bayangan dari balik tirai pasir, semakin mereka mendekat, sosok bayangan itu kemudian berubah menjadi beberapa ekor Red Bomb, Blue Bomb, dan beberapa ekor Blue Dragon.

"Itu Clan Roda Dragons!!" teriak salah seorang Fighter yang sudah siap dalam posisi tempur. Seluruh pengawal serta merta menyiapkan diri untuk bertarung.

"Kenapa mereka masih ada disini? Bukankah padang pasir Eluut sudah menjadi daerah kekuasaan Clan Reird?!" Jerit Sniper Viera. Ia sulit sekali mengatur fokus serangan dengan adanya badai pasir, angin kencang dan jarak pandang yang buruk membuatnya nyaris tak berguna dalam pertarungan.

"Nampaknya mereka sengaja turun dari gunung berapi Roda dengan tujuan merebut padang pasir Eluut! Dan besar kemungkinan mereka hendak merampok kita sekarang ini!" balas White Mage Viera sambil membaca mantera untuk mengeluarkan sihir Protect.

Seekor Red Dragon menyerbu dan memorakporandakan sebuah wagon yang paling dekat dengannya. Satu sapuan ekornya melukai seorang Soldier yang mencoba menahannya. Seorang Fighter mencoba menyerang dari jarak jauh dengan Far Fist, tapi tingkat akurasi yang rendah membuat serangannya meleset. Red Dragon yang marah berbalik mengejar si Fighter yang bersiap bertahan, sementara Soldier yang terluka menyembuhkan diri dengan First Aid Ability.

Matahari hampir terbenam. Pertarungan berlangsung berat sebelah. Satu-satunya White Mage yang ada sudah kehabisan MP untuk mengeluarkan sihir penyembuh, sementara persediaan Potion sudah habis sama sekali. Beberapa Soldier sudah kehilangan kesadaran, sementara yang tersisa tinggal tiga Gladiator dan Sniper Viera yang tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Keadaan semakin kritis ketika tiba-tiba seekor Blue Dragon roboh tak sadarkan diri.

Para Dragon meraung kesal. Dengan cepat perhatian mereka teralihkan kepada siapapun yang sudah menyerang salah satu teman mereka.

Terdengar suara-suara pertarungan dari balik tirai pasir. Dan satu persatu para anggota clan Roda Dragons mulai tumbang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara lembut dari arah belakang. Sniper Viera menoleh kaget, dan melihat seorang laki-laki muda berambut cokelat dan berjubah putih berlutut di dekatnya. Ia memegang sebuah staff besar dan ia tersenyum. Seorang White Mage, dari staff Dream Watcher yang ia pegang, bisa ditebak bahwa ia berlevel tinggi.

"Ka… kau…" belum sempat si Sniper Viera menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang White Mage menggerakkan Dream Watcher-nya untuk menyembuhkan sang Sniper dan ketiga Gladiator secara bersamaan. Lalu sang White Mage langsung bangun dan bergerak ke arah White Mage Viera yang terduduk tak berdaya beberapa meter dari mereka.

Dalam beberapa detik, White Mage Viera sudah kembali sembuh, dan langsung bertindak cepat membantu White Mage yang baru datang untuk menyembuhkan teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

Sementara itu suara pertarungan masih terus berlanjut. Clan Roda Dragons mulai tercerai berai. Penyerang mereka nyaris tak bisa dilihat karena mereka bergerak dengan begitu cepatnya sementara sekitar mereka masih tersaput debu pasir tebal sehingga melemahkan jarak pandang. Hingga pada akhirnya Red Dragon terakhir rubuh tak sadarkan diri.

Para pengembara masih berdiri terpana, saat mereka melihat empat sosok bayangan dari balik tiupan pasir. Sang White Mage tersenyum.

"Kami bergegas kemari begitu mendengar ada serangan di padang pasir Eluut, tadinya kami pikir sudah terlambat, untunglah kalian masih bisa bertahan." Ujarnya. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada keempat rekannya yang baru saja selesai bertarung.

Seorang Gladiator maju ke depan sambil berusaha untuk berbicara. "Ka…kau… rambut cokelat, Dream Watcher Staff di tangan… apakah kau… Wilder, White Mage dari Clan… Clan Reird?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Ah iya betul, maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri." Sambut sang White Mage sambil tertawa kecil, ia segera bergabung dengan keempat rekannya. "Nama saya Wilder, White Mage dari Clan Reird, senang sekali rasanya ada yang mengenal saya." Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Berikutnya Wilder menunjuk seorang Moogle yang memakai syal dan topi beret, sementara salah satu tangannya memegang Calling Gun. Sang Moogle mengangguk kecil ke arah para pengembara.

"Ini Cochran, Gunner kami…" Ujar Wilder sambil tersenyum. Mendengar nama ini Sniper Viera membelalakkan matanya.

"Mister Cochran?! Gunner yang memiliki akurasi 95% dalam setiap serangannya?!" Serunya takjub. Wajah Cochran sedikit memerah, ia terbatuk sedikit sambil mengangguk kepada sang Sniper Viera. "Kudengar Mister Cochran bisa mengalahkan satu field penuh musuh tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri saking luasnya daerah yang bisa dijangkau!" Mendengar ini wajah Cochran sang Gunner semakin memerah dan perlahan dia bergeser agak menjauh dari tempat Sniper Viera berdiri.

Wilder tertawa kecil sambil mengarahkan tangannya kepada seorang Thief berbalut jubah hijau yang tersenyum jahil sambil memainkan belati Orichalcum dengan satu tangannya, "Ini Phil, dan seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, ia adalah seorang Thief, tapi jangan khawatir, ia hanya mencuri dari orang yang kami lawan" Phil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Yeah, dan sebal juga rasanya karena Clan Roda Dragons tak ada yang memakai armor, mengingat mereka termasuk ras Animal" Phil menyimpan belati Orichalcumnya dengan gerakan akrobatik, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah White Mage Viera.

Wilder melanjutkan perkenalannya "Ini Silac, ninja dengan level tertinggi di Clan Reird" tunjuknya kearah seorang ninja berjubah ungu muda yang tengah mengelap pedang Silkmoon-nya. Silac mengangguk sopan kepada para pengembara, lalu ia lanjut mengelap pedang keduanya, Masamune.

Sang White Mage memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk ke orang terakhir. Semua orang menatap dengan napas tertahan. "Ini Dahlia…"

"_Black Dahlia_…." Terdengar seru tertahan salah seorang Soldier. Semua mata tertuju kepada sosok seorang Assassin Viera berpakaian ungu gelap. Wajahnya separuh tertutup dan hanya memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna biru dingin tetapi sangat indah. Sang Assassin Viera hanya menyilangkan tangannya sambil bersandar santai pada salah satu wagon yang rusak. Ia bahkan tak mengangkat wajahnya. Agak sulit untuk melihat sosok sang Assassin secara jelas, sinar matahari hampir lenyap sama sekali, dan baju berwarna ungu gelap yang dikenakannya semakin mengaburkan keberadaannya.

"Ah, kalian sudah mengetahui julukan Dahlia, rupanya?" Tanya Wilder ramah. Semuanya mengangguk. Seorang Fighter maju.

"Black Dahlia, Assassin Viera dari Clan Reird, memiliki level tertinggi dari semuanya, bergerak cepat tanpa bisa diikuti mata, dan dapat membunuh lawan tanpa sang lawan sempat menyadarinya, julukan lainnya adalah '_Nyonya Besar_'…" bisik sang Fighter.

Wilder tertawa kecil. "Ah, sedikit berlebihan juga…" tapi si Fighter menyelanya.

"Tidak berlebihan, semuanya sesuai. Meski tanpa didampingi Marche sang pemimpin, Clan Reird telah menurunkan kekuatan utamanya untuk menolong kami, tak heran Clan Roda Dragons dapat dikalahkan dengan cepat… bahkan anda sendiri Tuan Wilder, kami semua tahu, meskipun anda adalah White Mage, tapi anda sendiri dapat bertarung jika mau…" serunya takjub. Wilder nampak kehilangan kata-kata untuk sejenak, lalu ia terbatuk kecil untuk menguasai diri.

"Aaahhh, kalian terlalu memuji… nah, kami hendak berpamitan, sepertinya kalian semua sudah bisa mengurus segalanya sendiri sekarang ini." Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil kepada semua rombongan pengembara. Sang White Mage kemudian bergabung bersama keempat temannya. Dan dalam sekejap mata mereka lenyap.

"Aaa…..!!!" Terdengar teriakan tertahan dari White Mage Viera. Teman-temannya serta merta menengok khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita… kita lupa mengucapkan terima kasih…"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Clan Reird adalah nama yang gw pakai di FF Tactics Advance. Marche sendiri namanya gw ganti menjadi Reissai dalam game, tapi untuk keperluan fanfic, namanya tetap Marche.

Nama-nama yang dipakai disini adalah nama default yang gw temui di dalam game. Mulai chapter berikutnya, gw mungkin bakal meletakkan nama job mereka di depan nama masing-masing, seperti Assassin Dahlia, White Mage Wilder, dst. Supaya memudahkan penggambaran aja.

Secret character seperti Ezel, Babus, Eldena dkk jarang gw pakai di game, tapi mungkin mereka akan muncul di cerita selanjutnya.  
Cerita berikutnya mau gw buat dengan konsep cerita pendek one-shot per chapter.

So, gimana menurut kalian? Review dong, anonymus juga gak papa asal tulis nama  Dan kalo ada rekomendasi judul yang lebih beres, tolong kasih tahu gw yah. Rasanya Cerita dari Negeri Ivalice masih belom sreg buat gw sendiri.


	2. The Fights Under The Moonlight

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy Tactics Advance dan segala hak ciptanya ada pada Square Enix.**

* * *

**T****he Fight Under The Moonlight**

Baguba Port.

Jalan utama Baguba Port ramai dikunjungi orang-orang dari berbagai penjuru daerah. Sebagai kota pelabuhan besar, Baguba juga sering dijadikan tempat persinggahan para pedagang dari luar negeri. Hampir semua jenis barang dapat ditemukan disini. Kanan kiri jalan dipenuhi berbagai toko yang padat disesaki pembeli.

"Wilder, dimana kita bisa bertemu Marche?" Tanya Thief Phil santai sambil berjalan menuju salah satu toko buah yang ada di sisi jalan utama. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, sebutir apel sudah berpindah ke kantongnya, tapi pada detik berikutnya kotak uang sang penjual buah sudah terisi sejumlah Gil tanpa sempat ia ketahui. Ninja Silac yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau bisa membeli apel itu dengan cara normal Phil, kau tahu itu…" Ujarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan. Thief Phil hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Merepotkan" Balasnya santai. White Mage Wilder tersenyum melihat kedua koleganya. Ia memimpin rombongan mereka menuju pub yang terletak dua blok di depan mereka.

"Marche bilang bahwa ia dan Montblanc akan berada di pub siang ini. Kita langsung kesana saja." Ujar White Mage Wilder.

Di siang hari pub tidak begitu ramai. Meski begitu, hampir seluruh meja terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang bersantap siang. Di meja resepsionis tampak beberapa orang pemburu hadiah yang sedang mendengarkan rumor dan mencari informasi mengenai mission yang tersedia. White Mage Wilder mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan pub, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Marche.

"Dia ada di lantai atas, meja dekat jendela, dia duduk bersama Montblanc, Fencer Ritz, dan Sniper Shara, dan sepertinya ada Doned juga bersama mereka." Ujar Assassin Dahlia. Telinga Viera-nya bergerak-gerak ke arah yang dia maksud. Thief Phil mengangkat sebelah alis dan tersenyum pada Assassin Dahlia.

"Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Marche, Dahlia…" bisiknya di telinga kelinci Dahlia. Mata indah Dahlia terbelalak sedikit dan ia memutar badan untuk membungkam Phil, akan tetapi sang pencuri sudah meloncati anak tangga menuju lantai atas sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri. Assassin Dahlia mendengus. Thief Phil adalah satu-satunya anggota Clan Reird yang memiliki speed diatas dirinya. Selama ini ia selalu lolos, tetapi Dahlia berjanji suatu saat dirinya akan membalas Phil.

Pada akhirnya ia dan sisa anggota Clan Reird lainnya mengikuti langkah Thief Phil menuju lantai dua.

* * *

"Haaaaaiiii!!! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Terdengar suara Montblanc dari lokasi yang tepat seperti yang digambarkan oleh Assassin Dahlia. Meja besar di dekat jendela. Tepatnya, meja panjang yang sangat besar. Cukup untuk menampung dua puluh orang.

Clan Reird adalah Clan terbesar penguasa Ivalice. Semua pub di setiap kota memiliki meja khusus yang disediakan untuk siapapun anggota Clan Reird yang sedang singgah. Semua orang dapat merasa terhormat hanya dengan duduk di sebelah meja mereka.

Montblanc mengisyaratkan kepada rombongan yang baru datang untuk mengambil kursi di meja yang sama. Marche, sang pemimpin Clan Reird duduk di ujung meja. Ia berasal dari dunia lain, karena itu Marche memiliki tekstur wajah dan ketampanan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan ras manusia asli Ivalice. Marche memiliki rambut berwarna pirang tua yang jatuh tepat dibawah telinga. Kedua matanya berwarna biru cerah, sewarna dengan langit Ivalice. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat sedikit semburat kecokelatan karena terbakar matahari. Marche tidak terlalu tinggi, meski sesuai dengan usianya, mengingat ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, tubuhnya pun tidak terlalu besar, tapi ia memiliki struktur otot yang bagus, terlatih dengan sendirinya lewat ratusan pertarungan antar clan yang sudah ia lewati.

Di samping kanannya duduk Doned, adik lelakinya yang kini sudah mendirikan Clan-nya sendiri. Sedikit berbeda dengan Marche, Doned memiliki kulit yang putih pucat dan tubuhnya pendek, mengingat usianya yang masih sangat muda. Disamping kiri Marche duduk Fencer Ritz, gadis yang juga berasal dari dunia lain. Ritz memiliki rambut lurus yang berwarna merah menyala. Ia sangat cantik, dengan kulit putih dan bibir yang merah merona. Seluruh anggota Clan Reird tahu bahwa Ritz adalah teman sepermainan Marche sejak mereka masih berada di dunia lain.

Marche melempar sebutir kacang ke mulutnya dengan santai. Berikutnya ia menatap ke arah White Mage Wilder yang siap memberikan laporan. Marche memberi isyarat dengan menaikkan tangannya sedikit. Wilder mengartikannya sebagai tanda memulai laporan.

Sambil berdeham, Wilder memulai. "Seperti yang sudah kita duga sebelumnya, Clan Roda Dragons turun dari Roda Volcano, mereka mencoba untuk mengambil alih wilayah Padang Pasir Eluut. Mereka menyerang sekelompok pengembara yang tengah melintas. Kami datang hampir terlambat, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah tak sadarkan diri, tetapi untungnya semua berakhir dengan baik." Ujar Wilder. Ia sengaja tidak menceritakan detail pertarungan karena Marche sudah sangat mengenal baik kemampuan setiap anggota Clannya.

Sang pemimpin mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas. Ia sudah yakin sejak awal bahwa para anggotanya tak akan mengecewakannya. Kedaulatan Clan Reird di tanah Ivalice tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Semua wilayah sudah dia merdekakan dengan susah payah, tak ada yang boleh merusak keadaan itu.

"Kalian memang hebat" Puji Marche, tiga anggota Clan Reird yang dipuji tersenyum bangga, kecuali Ninja Silac dan Assassin Dahlia, setengah wajah mereka berdua tertutup, sehingga tak ada yang bisa melihat senyum mereka. Tapi dari mata Silac dan wajah Dahlia yang sedikit memerah, bisa ditebak di balik cadarnya mereka juga tersenyum.

Marche mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. "Kalian sudah makan?"

* * *

Makan siang Clan Reird berlangsung dengan meriah. Tepatnya, setiap koki akan senantiasa menghidangkan yang terbaik untuk Clan Reird. Makanan tersedia berlimpah di atas meja, dan para pelayan dengan sigap mengisi kembali gelas-gelas minuman yang sudah kosong. Marche menopangkan dagunya di satu tangan, pandangannya tertuju kepada dua anggotanya. Ninja Silac dan Assassin Dahlia.

Sejak awal Marche tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka berdua begitu terlatih untuk makan dengan wajah tertutup cadar. Setiap kali hendak menyuap, tangan mereka hanya akan terlihat berkelebat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mulut. Dan detik berikutnya rahang mereka sudah melakukan gerakan mengunyah.

Marche belum pernah melihat wajah asli Dahlia. Marche tahu wajah asli Ninja Silac, karena sebelumnya job Silac adalah Thief. Saat itu Silac masih memperlihatkan wajahnya, tetapi sejak Silac memutuskan menjadi Ninja, ia hampir tak pernah lagi memperlihatkan wajahnya, kecuali saat mereka berada di markas besar Clan Reird.

Dahlia memiliki cerita lain. Sejak bergabung dengan Clan Reird, Dahlia sudah berprofesi sebagai Assassin. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam Assassin yang berwarna gelap lengkap dengan cadarnya sejak awal. Marche menyukai warna mata Dahlia yang berwarna biru gelap. Menurutnya mata Dahlia sangat cantik, dan sangat ekspresif. Meskipun begitu, terkadang kedua mata itu dapat menjadi begitu dingin dan sulit untuk ditebak. Sama dengan kepribadian Dahlia sendiri. Tanpa disadari, Marche tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu, Marche?" sang pemimpin Clan Reird mendengar suara bernada tanya dari sebelah kirinya. Diliriknya Fencer Ritz yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Marche tertawa kecil. Diraihnya ujung rambut merah Ritz yang menjuntai di bahu sang Fencer. Marche suka sekali dengan rambut wanita. Begitu lembut dan begitu harum

"Tak ada yang spesial, tidakkah sekarang ini kita sedang dalam suasana perayaan?" Marche bertanya balik. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Ritz. "Meskipun memang pada dasarnya setiap kemenangan kita pasti berakhir dengan perayaan. Tak ada salahnya untuk tersenyum dan melepaskan tawa." Sambungnya sambil mencium ujung rambut Ritz yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Marche suka sekali rambut yang wangi. Dan rambut merah Ritz selalu wangi.

"Ya… ya… jika itu maumu." Wajah Ritz sedikit bersemu merah. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tetapi ia sengaja tidak menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun untuk membiarkan Marche bermain-main dengan rambutnya sedikit lebih lama. Sudut bibir Marche menyunggingkan senyum. Ritz tak pernah bertanya-tanya lebih jauh jika ia sudah mengeluarkan jurus ini.

Marche tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata indah menatapnya nanar untuk beberapa lama. Dan sedetik kemudian, sorot kedua mata itu membeku tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

Seluruh anggota Clan Reird menginap di Baguba Port malam ini. Kecuali beberapa orang yang ditugaskan dalam misi, Marche hendak mengajak mereka semua untuk pergi ke Istana Bervenia mengikuti Battle Tourney yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Dari Baguba ke Istana Bervenia memakan waktu lima hari perjalanan. Untuk itu mereka harus menyiapkan perbekalan yang cukup selama di jalan.

Clan Reird baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam yang mewah di penginapan. Para pelayan tengah membagikan Cyril Ice untuk dinikmati sebagai pencuci mulut. Marche menghabiskan porsinya dengan cepat lalu ia bangkit berdiri.

"Aku hendak membeli perlengkapan dan suplai kebutuhan kita untuk perjalanan besok. Siapa yang mau membantuku membawakan barang?" tanya Marche pada clannya.

Semua tangan terangkat ke atas. Marche tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu atau dua orang saja sudah cukup, kita tidak hendak memborong seisi toko." Tapi tetap tak ada yang menurunkan tangannya. Marche mengarahkan pandangannya ke salah satu sisi meja makan. "Baiklah, Montblanc dan Assassin Dahlia, kalian saja yang ikut denganku." Sang pemimpin mengambil keputusan. Tangan-tangan yang tadinya teracung turun satu persatu. Montblanc dan Dahlia mengangguk dan langsung berdiri.

* * *

Toko Nono memberi diskon besar khusus untuk mereka. Selain karena pernah ditolong oleh Marche, Nono sangat bangga karena kakaknya Montblanc adalah orang nomor dua di Clan Reird. Selain itu, reputasinya juga terangkat karena Marche selalu memilih toko Nono sebagai tempatnya berbelanja. Menurut Montblanc, ini adalah bentuk simbiosis mutualistis. Nono mendapat popularitas dan iklan gratis, sementara Clan Reird mendapat diskon. Marche tidak mempermasalahkannya selama ia mendapatkan potongan harga. Lagipula Nono sering sekali membawakan barang-barang bagus dari luar negeri, dimana beberapa barang yang terbaik hanya ditawarkan kepada Clan Reird.

Marche melemparkan sebungkus CureAll terakhir ke dalam kantong belanjaannya dan membayar sejumlah besar Gil pada Nono. Bukan masalah baginya, karena Clan Reird sangat kaya. Marche dan teman-temannya selalu menyelesaikan setiap misi dengan baik, siapapun yang memakai jasa mereka akan merasa sangat puas dengan hasilnya sehingga para klien akan memberikan bayaran yang tinggi dengan senang hati.

Marche mengangkat satu kantong belanja yang cukup besar. "Nampaknya ini sudah cukup untuk lima hari perjalanan, dan sebaiknya kita tidak perlu bertemu dengan clan lain. Aku ingin kita fokus pada Battle Tourney." Ujarnya. Dahlia membawa satu kantong penuh X-Potion, Maiden's Kiss dan Antitoxin. Siap kembali ke penginapan.

"Marche, aku akan menyusul nanti, ada yang hendak kubicarakan dengan Nono." Pinta Montblanc. Sang Moogle menyimpan barang belanjaannya di meja kasir Nono, ia lantas menarik kursi dan langsung terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan adiknya. Marche hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada Dahlia untuk langsung kembali ke penginapan.

* * *

Baguba Port menjadi jauh lebih ramai di malam hari. Jalan utama bermandikan cahaya terang -tempat hiburan malam menampilkan permainan lampu dan mengadakan pertunjukan untuk menarik pengunjung. Orang-orang berpakaian bagus mendatangi gedung teater untuk menonton drama, atau makan malam di restoran mewah.

Marche memandang semuanya dengan bahagia. Ini Ivalice yang ia sukai. Tak ada hukum yang tak masuk akal, aman dan penuh gairah kehidupan. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil memeluk kantong belanjaannya di satu tangan. Ia sedang merasa senang malam ini. Di sampingnya Dahlia berjalan sambil menenteng kantong belanjanya. Marche bersyukur jalanan begitu terang, sebab jika tidak, ia akan kesulitan melihat Dahlia dalam kegelapan. Seragam Assassin yang dikenakannya membuat Dahlia bagaikan menyatu dalam gelap malam. Satu-satunya yang membuat Marche dapat memastikan Dahlia masih berada disampingnya, adalah sinar mata Dahlia yang berkilat ditempa lampu jalanan.

"Kau merasakanya juga, Marche?" detik berikutnya mata biru terang Marche berhadapan dengan mata biru gelap Dahlia. Marche terdiam sejenak. Ia menyukai mata Dahlia. Dan berikutnya Marche tersenyum lembut.

"Yap. Perasaanku sama denganmu." jawabnya. Telinga Viera Dahlia berjengit sedikit. Tetapi matanya tetap bertaut dengan mata Marche.

"Jangan disini, terlalu banyak orang." Sang Assassin membalas. Marche tertawa kecil. Diraihnya pundak Dahlia dan ditariknya sedikit mendekat kearahnya.

"Benar juga. Terlalu ramai, kita cari tempat sepi.." Bisik Marche di telinga Viera Dahlia.

* * *

Marche dan Dahlia berbelok menuju jalan yang agak sepi. Cahaya bulan bersinar temaram. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, lengan Marche masih melingkari pundak Dahlia. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari raut muka mereka.

Telinga Dahlia berdiri tegak dan waspada. Sementara sudut matanya nanar memantau keadaan sekitar seiring kaki mereka melangkah. Senyum Marche sudah menghilang dari wajahnya, digantikan ekspresi tegang. Pada akhirnya Marche berbelok di tempat yang agak gelap, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menit berikutnya Marche menyandarkan Dahlia di tembok, lalu membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dahlia. Satu dua orang yang lewat di depan mereka bersuit-suit menggoda dan tertawa-tawa menyuruh keduanya untuk mencari tempat yang lebih privat.

"Berapa orang?" Bisiknya kepada sang Viera.

"Lima orang, dua Templar, satu White Mage, satu Red Mage, dan satu Archer." Bisik sang Viera. Mata dan telinga Dahlia dengan leluasa menyisir keadaan di balik punggung Marche. Dalam posisi yang sekarang, mereka bisa menghindari kecurigaan musuh dan membuat lawan tidak mengira bahwa keberadaan mereka sudah diketahui. Clan Reird memiliki kode khusus untuk mengatakan hal yang ambigu apabila mereka tahu ada musuh di dekat mereka, untuk menghindari bocornya rahasia Clan. Untuk itulah Marche mengajak Dahlia berbicara seabsurd mungkin.

Dahlia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Marche. Sang pemimpin tahu bahwa Assassin-nya sudah selesai memantau keadaan sekitar mereka. Malam semakin larut, tidak ada lagi orang yang masih berkeliaran di jalan itu. Musuh dapat bergerak kapan saja, karena itu mereka berdua harus siap dan saling mendukung. Dalam gelap malam, telinga tajam Viera dan kejelian seorang Assassin lebih bisa diandalkan.

Marche meletakkan kantong belanjaanya di tanah. Begitu pula Dahlia. Berikutnya kedua tangan Marche sudah berada di pinggang Dahlia, sementara sang Viera meletakkan tangannya di pundak Marche. Sang pemimpin Clan menundukkan kepalanya sambil berbisik cepat, "Serangan pertama!"

Sebatang anak panah melesat mengarah ke punggung Marche. Saat itu juga Marche mengangkat Dahlia yang segera mencabut keluar Masamune 100 yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi. Secepat kilat Dahlia menebas anak panah yang datang. Dan dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada pundak Marche, ia mengembalikan serangan yang datang dengan ability Return Fire yang dimilikinya.

Suara jeritan terdengar dari atas atap salah satu rumah, pertanda serangan balik Dahlia mengenai sasaran. Marche menurunkan Dahlia dan segera menariknya menuju gang sempit terdekat untuk bersembunyi. Marche bersyukur ia mengenakan Fairy Shoes sehingga ia bisa berteleportasi, dengan begitu, pergerakannya jadi tidak bisa diprediksi. Meskipun demikian, mereka tetap masih dalam jangkauan tempur musuh. Marche tahu ia tidak bisa gegabah. Dua lawan lima, musuh menang jumlah, apalagi lawan memiliki White Mage dan dua penyerang jarak jauh. Keadaan tidak menguntungkan.

"Dari serangan tadi, bisakah kau memperkirakan kekuatan lawan?" Bisik Marche kepada sang Assassin yang masih siaga dengan katana-nya. Sang Viera tidak menoleh.

"Archer mereka kurang lebih berlevel sekitar pertengahan 30-an, bukan ancaman serius, tapi entah dengan sisanya." Balas Dahlia. Marche mencabut belati Cinquedea miliknya. Sebagai Thief, kekuatan Marche hanya bergantung pada kecepatannya. Skill kedua Marche adalah Fighter Tech untuk pertarungan jarak jauh, ia tidak memiliki skill penyembuh ataupun sihir putih. Sedangkan Dahlia adalah murni Assassin, sejak awal ia hanya bisa bergantung pada Potion dalam keadaan pertarungan tanpa White Mage.

"Dahlia, kau cepat kembali ke penginapan, ajak Ninja Silac atau White Mage Wilder, sementara itu aku akan mencoba menahan mereka disini." Marche menyiagakan senjatanya. Dahlia menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Kita habisi saja mereka semua sekarang." Marche menatap Dahlia dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Tak bisa, ini situasi yang berbahaya untukmu. Aku memakai Angel Ring, sekalipun dipukul KO oleh musuh, masih ada kesempatan kedua. Sedangkan kamu, tak ada yang bisa melindungimu apabila terluka atau terkena serangan mereka! Lagipula ka…." Ucapan Marche terhentikan dengan satu pandangan mata dari Dahlia. Marche tertegun.

Kedua mata Dahlia yang biasa berbinar indah kini tak lagi terlihat hangat. Kedua mata itu memancarkan sorot mata yang dingin, tanpa ekspresi, dan siap membunuh. Sorotan mata khas seorang Assassin. Dahlia menatap Marche dengan pandangan mencela.

"Marche, kau tahu aku siapa? Assassin dengan level tertinggi di Clan Reird. Jangan bercanda, kau tahu kekuatanku bahkan jauh diatas dirimu sendiri. Mereka takkan bisa melukaiku…" Dahlia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Atau jangan panggil aku _Black Dahlia_!" Serta merta Dahlia meloncat keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

'Cih!' Marche membatin seraya mengikuti arah kemana Dahlia pergi. Fairy Shoes yang dipakainya membuat halangan ketinggian menjadi tak berarti, dalam waktu singkat ia sudah berada di atap gedung yang cukup tinggi, dimana Dahlia sudah berhadapan dengan lima orang lawan mereka. Marche memicingkan mata untuk mencoba mengenali wajah para penyerangnya. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Dahlia sebelumnya, dua orang Templar, satu White Mage, satu Red Mage Viera, dan satu Archer Viera siap bertarung.

Templar dari pihak lawan menginisiasikan pertempuran. Seorang Judge pengendara Chocobo muncul dan menerangkan larangan yang berlaku hari ini. Marche menyumpah dengan kesal begitu mengetahui penggunaan atribut Dark dilarang. Dengan begitu Dahlia tidak bisa menggunakan Corner Ability-nya. Ini berarti pertempuran akan murni bergantung pada kekuatan serangan biasa.

Dahlia mendapat giliran pertama. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia berkelebat mendekati sasaran utama yang sudah diincarnya sejak awal, White Mage. Dengan sekali tebasan Masamune 100, sang White Mage kehilangan kesadaran. Marche mengakui bahwa Dahlia memiliki strategi yang bagus. Dengan jatuhnya White Mage, maka kedudukan mereka dan lawan bisa dibilang sama, tidak ada sihir putih untuk memudahkan jalannya pertarungan. Dan berikutnya giliran Marche.

Marche melancarkan serangan Air Render kepada Templar yang berada dekat dengan Dahlia. Apabila gilirannya datang, maka si Templar bisa membahayakan Dahlia. Dan karena Templar memiliki ability Bonecrusher, maka Dahlia tak boleh menyerangnya secara langsung. Selain probabilitasnya nol persen, serangan balik dari sang Templar akan sangat berbahaya karena pasti bisa melukai Dahlia.

Serangan Marche berhasil, meskipun begitu, sang Templar masih memiliki kekuatan untuk tetap berdiri. Tetapi Marche bisa bernapas lega, setidaknya, pada saat gilirannya datang, si Templar memilih untuk menjauh dari Dahlia sambil mencoba memulihkan diri.

Katana Masamune 100 langsung merobohkan Red Mage dalam sekali serang pada saat giliran Dahlia tiba. Red Mage memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka meski dalam intensitas kecil, karena itu perlu disingkirkan secepat mungkin. Sisa lawan tinggal dua Templar dan satu Archer. Salah satu Templar terluka dan Archer yang ada cukup pintar untuk tidak menyerang Dahlia yang memiliki ability Return Fire.

"Marche! Awas!" teriak Dahlia. Tapi terlambat. Serangan Archer yang datang dari arah samping sulit untuk dihindari Marche dalam kegelapan malam. Sedetik kemudian, lengan kiri Marche sobek terluka akibat sambaran anak panah. Marche menjerit tertahan. Ia tak menyangka akan bertarung malam ini, karenanya ia tidak mengenakan armor yang terbaik. Anak panah menggores lengannya cukup dalam. Marche meringis kesakitan sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit.

Dahlia meradang. Ia nyaris tak bisa menunggu gilirannya tiba, karena itu saat ia bisa bergerak kembali, Dahlia langsung bergerak cepat dan menyambarkan katana-nya ke leher sang Archer yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa menghadapi serangan mendadak dalam kegelapan. Lawan ketiga jatuh. Sisa tinggal dua Templar yang mulai gemetar ketakutan.

Marche tersenyum sambil tetap meringis. Sang Assassin Viera memang pantas menyandang gelar _Black Dahlia_. Master dalam ilmu kegelapan, bergerak lebih cepat dari pandangan mata, dan mampu mengalahkan lawan bahkan sebelum sang lawan sempat menatap wajahnya. Dahlia yang sedang marah sebaiknya tidak dijadikan musuh. Bahkan Marche sendiri mengakui bahwa ia tak akan berani menghadapi Dahlia yang emosi.

Dengan sedikit mengerahkan tenaga, Marche merobohkan satu Templar yang sudah terluka. Dahlia cukup mengerti keadaannya sendiri, karena itu ia bergerak menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan serang satu-satunya Templar yang tersisa. Lalu ia diam dan menunggu. Dahlia tak menyukai keadaan ini. Andai saja ia berada di dekat Marche, ia bisa memberikan Potion kepada Marche.

Kedua telinga Viera Dahlia menegak seketika. Potion! Dengan setengah panik Dahlia merogoh-rogoh saku bajunya. Ia menjerit kesal ketika tidak menemukan sebotolpun potion di kantongnya. Dan ia berteriak lebih keras lagi saat menyadari bahwa kantong-kantong belanjaannya tertinggal di gang tempat mereka pertama kali diserang tadi. Dahlia ingin menangis rasanya. Mengapa tadi ia begitu bodoh tidak mengambil beberapa botol potion untuk dibawa sebelum meninggalkan bungkusannya begitu saja?!

Satu serangan dari Marche, dan Templar terakhir roboh. Judge memutuskan kemenangan berpihak pada Clan Reird, baik Marche dan Dahlia menerima hadiah uang beberapa ribu Gil, sebuah Law Card, dan beberapa Ability Points. Dahlia tidak mau repot-repot menerimanya. Ia langsung melesat menghampiri Marche yang terduduk di atap bersandarkan cerobong asap. Sang pemimpin Clan mencoba menyingsingkan lengan bajunya untuk melihat seberapa besar luka di lengannya.

"Marche, biarkan aku melihat lukamu…" Dahlia membantu Marche menangani lukanya. Napas Marche sudah berat, nampak ia sudah kehilangan sejumlah darah yang cukup untuk membuatnya mengalami gejala hipotensi.

Mata Dahlia terbelalak melihat luka menganga di lengan Marche. Meski dalam kegelapan malam, ia bisa melihat aliran darah segar yang mengucur deras dari luka Marche. Dahlia tahu, luka Marche harus segera dibalut dan darahnya harus dihentikan. Jika tidak, Marche bisa pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Dan dalam keadaan sekarang ini, tak ada cukup waktu untuk Dahlia kembali ke penginapan menjemput White Mage Wilder. Dan tak mungkin sempat juga untuk kembali ke toko Nono membeli X-Potion. Ditambah lagi, keadaan Marche tak memungkinkan ia untuk berjalan kembali ke penginapan dengan luka yang masih terbuka. Dahlia tahu, hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menghentikan pendarahan Marche.

"Aaaarrgghh!" Marche menjerit tertahan saat Dahlia mengikat lengannya kuat-kuat. Sebelah tangannya langsung terasa kebas seketika. Berikutnya ia merasakan Dahlia menopang tubuh Marche, dengan melingkarkan tangan Marche yang sehat ke pundak.

"Kau bisa berdiri, Marche?" terdengar suara Dahlia di samping telinga Marche. Entah kenapa suara sang Viera terdengar lebih jelas, lebih nyata, lebih lembut, bahkan Marche bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sang Assasin Viera di telinganya.

'Tak mungkin...' Batin Marche, serta merta ia menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan mata Marche bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru gelap Dahlia yang berkilat lembut. Sang pemimpin Clan Reird dapat melihat guratan kekhawatiran di wajah sang Viera. Tunggu dulu… wajah? Marche mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Keadaan kekurangan darah dan gelapnya malam membuat pandangannya nyaris kabur. Tapi Marche berani mempertaruhkan sebelah tangannya, bahwa saat itu ia sedang menatap wajah Dahlia.

Marche memaksa diri untuk tetap sadar. Dahlia telah menggunakan cadarnya untuk membalut luka Marche. Dan sekarang ini sang Viera sama sekali tak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi wajahnya. Marche bisa merasakan lembutnya sapuan napas Dahlia di dekat wajahnya, dan suara Dahlia yang tidak tertahan kain cadar terdengar begitu lembut mengalun memanjakan telinga. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya datang dari langit, cahaya bulan mengelus lembut setiap sisi wajah sang Assassin, yang lebih cantik dari Viera manapun yang pernah Marche temui. Mata Dahlia yang indah, terlihat sempurna dalam bingkai wajah oval yang tanpa cacat. Marche bersumpah, ia tidak akan menyesal jika harus mati sekarang, setelah melihat sesuatu yang begitu cantik dan indah.

Marche kehilangan kesadaran begitu mereka mencapai penginapan. Montblanc dan Wilder yang sudah lama menunggu dengan cemas segera memberikan pertolongan pertama saat itu juga. Wilder menggunakan sihir putih Full Life untuk memastikan Marche semua luka Marche tertutup dan terobati dengan baik. Dalam keadaan panik, tak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa saat itu Dahlia sudah memakai cadar yang baru.

* * *

Malam itu juga Montblanc memutuskan keberangkatan ke Bervenia akan ditunda sehari. Marche harus sehat betul sebelum bisa kembali melakukan perjalanan. Di lain pihak, barang-barang yang ditinggalkan di jalanan harus distok ulang dan sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi berbelanja kembali. Marche sudah kembali pulih, tapi Wilder memaksanya tetap di kamar untuk beristirahat. Dahlia mengajukan diri untuk menjaga Marche, lagipula seluruh anggota Clan yang lain sedang beristirahat dan belum ada yang tahu mengenai serangan terhadap mereka berdua selain Wilder dan Montblanc.

Dahlia duduk di sofa yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Marche sembari mengelap katana Masamune 100 yang kotor berlumuran darah sisa pertempuran. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Luka Marche sudah dibersihkan, diobati, dan bajunya pun sudah diganti. Ia hanya perlu tidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Dalam hati Dahlia bersyukur mereka bisa melewati malam yang berat ini. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada seisi Clan Reird apabila ia pulang membawa Marche yang kehabisan darah.

Sang Assassin Viera bergidik. Dari cara bertarungnya, ia sedikitnya memperkirakan bahwa para penyerang mereka berasal dari Clan Dip atau Koring Band. Ia tak tahu apa tujuan clan lain menyerang dirinya dan Marche. Semua Clan di Ivalice sudah mengakui kekuatan Clan Reird sebagai Clan terkuat yang menguasai seluruh wilayah Ivalice. Siapa yang berani-berani menyerang Marche, sang pemimpin Clan Reird, dengan cara yang licik? Membuntuti di malam hari lalu menyerang secara tiba-tiba dari kegelapan malam. Cari gara-gara.

"Dahlia?" suara Marche menyadarkan sang Assassin dari lamunannya. Dahlia segera berdiri dan menghampiri tempat tidur Marche. Sang pemimpin clan mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Dahlia membantunya duduk. "Ada yang kau inginkan, Marche?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Alih-alih menjawab, Marche menatap lurus kedua mata Dahlia. "Marche?"

"Kau… sudah ganti baju ya?"

Sang Viera menatap Marche dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia bertolak pinggang di hadapan Marche. Setelah malam yang berat dan melelahkan, sebagai wanita Dahlia tahu bahwa ia harus membersihkan diri. Dahlia sudah mengganti baju seragam Assassinnya yang kotor berlumuran darah dengan sepasang piama pink berlengan panjang dan dengan bawahan celana panjang berwarna sama. Ia pun sudah mengenakan cadar baru yang bersih berwarna merah muda pucat. Marche menepuk tempat kosong di tempat tidurnya, Dahlia menurut dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Marche mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Dahlia, ia berbisik di salah satu telinga sang Viera.

"Boleh… aku melihat wajahmu sekali lagi?" bisik Marche dengan suara tertahan.

Kedua telinga Viera Dahlia tegak berdiri. Mata sang Assassin terbelalak kaget. Ia berdiri hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, tetapi tangan Marche lebih cepat. Sang pemimpin menangkap pergelangan tangan Dahlia dan memaksanya tetap duduk di tempat tidur. Dahlia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Ia tak berani menatap Marche.

"Kenapa? Apa permintaanku terlalu berat?" tanya Marche. Ia mengubah posisinya dan duduk di samping Dahlia. Tetapi tangannya masih mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Dahlia. "Dahlia, lihat kemari…" Marche memohon.

Perlahan-lahan, Dahlia menoleh ke arah Marche. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dan sekali lagi Marche terhipnotis hanya dengan melihat sorot mata Dahlia. Ia tak tahu, sihir apa yang terpancar dari kedua mata biru gelap sang Viera sehingga mampu membuatnya terdiam tanpa sanggup menguasai diri selama beberapa saat sehingga akhirnya Marche kembali teringat untuk bernapas.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Marche menyambar cadar pink Dahlia sehingga terlepas. Sang assassin tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia hanya menundukkan kepala, membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna nila terang terurai menutupi separuh wajahnya. Marche meraih sejumput rambut Dahlia yang panjang, dan mencium ujungnya. Wangi. Tapi berbeda. Marche sudah mencium rambut Ritz, rambut Sniper Shara, Red Mage Bertha, atau rambut White Mage Gelazela, tapi rambut Dahlia adalah satu-satunya yang belum pernah ia hirup wanginya. Dahlia memiliki keharuman yang berbeda dari setiap wanita di Clan Reird. Marche tahu itu.

Wangi rambut Dahlia berasal dari keharuman Telaq Flower.

Tumbuhan langka yang hanya terdapat di satu tempat di daerah utara Ivalice. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa mendapatkan Telaq Flower, Marche sendiri hanya mengirim anggota Clan yang berlevel tinggi untuk dikirim jika ada misi yang berhubungan dengan Telaq Flower. Keharuman yang sangat pantas bagi seorang gadis seperti Dahlia.

Dahlia masih menunduk. Jemari Marche bergerak dari untaian rambut, kini menelusuri sisi wajah Dahlia. Merasakan lembutnya kulit wajah sang Viera yang hampir tak pernah tersentuh sinar matahari maupun debu. Hingga pada akhirnya tangan Marche mencapai bagian bawah dagu Dahlia, dan dengan sedikit gerakan lembut, Marche mengangkat wajah Dahlia sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Sang pemimpin Clan Reird membiarkan dirinya terpaku menatap keindahan yang ada di depan matanya. Jika sebelumnya kegelapan malam menghalanginya, kali ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencegahnya. Wajah oval Dahlia tanpa cadar, suara Dahlia tanpa terhalang kain, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah meski tanpa pemulas apapun. Rambutnya lembut terurai menutupi dahinya. Tanpa sadar, Marche tersenyum. Dahlia melihat Marche dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Marche pada akhirnya menyadari, Dahlia selalu menatapnya dengan rasa sayang. Karena itulah Marche selalu tersihir sorot pandangan kedua mata Dahlia setiap kali mata mereka bertaut.

'Satu lagi alasan untuk tetap berada di Ivalice,' batin Marche sambil mencium Dahlia.

* * *

Author Notes:

Oke, chapter dua nih… Kali ini cerita cinta-cintaan... halahalah... Mudah-mudahan gak norak banget. Gw ngejaga ratingnya tetep T. Hehehehe.  
Review pleaaasseeeeee......


End file.
